


Highschool Sweethearts

by gyuhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, girl!Suho, girl!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae and Joonmyun's love story unfolds through the use of yearbooks and memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highschool Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://perfectiontales.livejournal.com/profile)[**perfectiontales**](http://perfectiontales.livejournal.com/), for round 1 of [](http://criticalcapture.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://criticalcapture.livejournal.com/)**criticalcapture**. 
> 
> I'd like to credit [](http://sardothien.livejournal.com/profile)[**sardothien**](http://sardothien.livejournal.com/) for the baby names. Thank you [](http://onyu.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onyu.livejournal.com/)**onyu** for the impromptu beta, shoves you all my loving. Jihoon and Jisoo are both boys. Just to clear that out. I don't think that was obvious OTL. Also, BaekYeol are babysitting the kids for the week because it's Jongdae and Joonmyun's wedding anniv so yeah they're spending lots of good times in Hawaii ^___^ I think that's all I wanted to clear out? Anyways, also I hope Shailvi that you like this hihi I worked really hard on this. Hope this makes up for the crappy hsm!au haha i've been meaning to somehow make it up to you for that fail heol.  
> 

It happens on the week of Jongdae and Joonmyun's Hawaii trip.

Baekhyun is rummaging through the things in the attic of the Kim Household when she spots an old treasure chest in the corner of the room. She forgets the reason she even came up and kneels down to open the chest, opening it to find all kinds of things. But the thing that catches her eye is the book at the top of everything.

She gathers the book in her hands and finds more of it piled in the chest. She picks them all up and dusts them off so they’re not so dusty. A grin brightens her face and she's stomping off down the stairs and into the living room where her husband and the children are.

"Guys, look what I found!" She excitedly says drawing the attention of four people.

Jihoon, the younger twin who takes after Jongdae, spares her a glance before going back to the PSP in his hands. Jisoo, the older twin who takes after Joonmyun, is the one who asks her what it is. Ignoring Jihoon’s indifference, Baekhyun approaches the four on the couch and shows them the book.

Jihye, the youngest girl, peers at it with wide eyes and asks, “What’s a yearbook?”

The smile on Baekhyun’s face is innocent but the glint in her eyes is maniacal. Chanyeol sighs and settles himself on the couch waiting for his wife’s plans to unfold.

Baekhyun settles herself in the middle of the couch, in between Jihoon and Jisoo and Chanyeol and Jihye. “A yearbook is a collection of photos during our high school years!” Baekhyun begins excitedly, putting three of the books on the coffee table and opening one to the first page. She turns the pages and stops when she reaches the one for their year and section. "Let's see, Kim, Kim, Kim..." she says as she tries and locates the photos for the familiar face of their mother first.

"That's your mommy during our Senior year," she points to a colored picture of Joonmyun, hair falling down in waves past her shoulders and signature friendly smile on her face.

"Wow, Jihye, you really do look just like mommy." Jihoon comments as he interchanges his gaze between the photo of their teenaged mom and their baby sister.

"One day, I'll be as pretty as her," Jihye says, eyes twinkling.

"Where's dad?" Jisoo asks, trying to locate their father in the boys' side of page.

"Your dad should be about here," Chanyeol says as he points to the picture of Jongdae with his mussed up black hair and smug smile on his face.

"Wow, even as a teenager dad managed to look messy." Jihoon remarks and Jisoo hits him, reprimanding him to be respectful.

"Oh, he wasn't just messy," Baekhyun begins. "He was irritating and loud and I honestly don't know how your mother fell in love with him." Baekhyun rolls her eyes and Chanyeol nudges her a little.

"Ok fine so I do know how it happened." Baekhyun sighs and this garners the attention of the children.

"You know how mommy and daddy fell in love?" Jihye asks and they all look like they're waiting for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to start spilling the love story of their parents.

"Your mommy and daddy never told you?" Chanyeol asks and all three shake their heads.

Chanyeol situates Jihye on his lap and sidles closer to Baekhyun.

"Why don't we tell you how it began then?"

Baekhyun smiles as Jihoon and Jisoo scoot closer. "Now, this is where it all began," Baekhyun says grabbing another yearbook and turning the pages.

"Sophomore year."

 

 

Everyone knew of Kim Joonmyun —she was practically the princess of the school. Everyone loved her. Boys wanted to be with her and girls wanted to be _her_.

But Kim Jongdae, the boy from the other class, was the only one gutless enough to pursue her.

He started with anonymous little notes inside her locker. Each note contained some sort of quote or meaningful message that brightened her day or was supposed to make her smile at the start of it.

 

And it did. It made her smile, made her happy and lifted her spirits when things were hard.

By the time Sophomore year was almost over, Joonmyun had gathered enough notes to make a scrapbook. And she was dying to know who could be the mastermind behind it.

On the last day of the school year, Jongdae had left Joonmyun two notes. The usual quote or message on a blue one and a direction for her to wait for him at the end of the day on a green one.

It had been unsigned but Joonmyun, for the first time in her high school life, couldn't wait for the school day to end.

Jongdae was waiting for Joonmyun by her locker when the bell rung. There was a bouquet of Joonmyun's favorite flowers in his hands. As Joonmyun got closer and closer, Jongdae bent down on one knee and held out the bouquet.

"Are you the one who's been leaving me sticky notes?" Joonmyun had asked, a light blush tinting her cheeks as she gathered the bouquet in her hands.

Jongdae, with a helpless looking smile, replied, "Indeed I am."

 

 

Baekhyun pulls out the photo of Jongdae and Joonmyun stuck in between the pages. It had been of the two of them standing bashfully in front of each other.

"When was this taken?" Baekhyun asks as she showed the photo to the children and her husband.

"Oh, I took that. Jongdae had asked me to take pictures. I know there's a lot more of those. I think Jongdae gave them to Joonmyun for her scrapbooks." Chanyeol smiles at the photo before sticking it back to the yearbook.

"So mommy and daddy started dating right after that?" Jisoo asks and at this Baekhyun closes the yearbook and laughs.

Chanyeol is the one who answers, "Joonmyun was a little traditional so she wouldn't allow herself to date Jongdae without him courting her first."

"What's courting?" Jihye asks and Baekhyun continues to laugh so Chanyeol answers for her again.

"It's when your daddy tried to convince your mommy that he was a good enough man to marry."

"And trust me, that took a while." Baekhyun adds.

 

 

Courting Joonmyun was no easy feat. Jongdae would walk Joonmyun to school and then walk her home. Every single day. Sometimes he'd still leave her notes that she'd find during breaks. She wouldn't find them in just her locker anymore, though. He’d leave them everywhere, from notebooks to the pocket of her coat. Because they were classmates for their Junior year, everything was easier for Jongdae.

Every day, Jongdae and Joonmyun would sit together during lunch which had caused their group of friends to merge. It was awkward at first but it had been fun, and the favorite past time of the group was to tease the not-really-a-couple couple.

Joonmyun would blush and sputter while Jongdae would smirk and make fun of the situation, either by joining in on the joke or making it worse. Oftentimes, Joonmyun would hit him at the back of the head or glare at him to stop. It was an effective method. Jongdae was whipped and Joonmyun had him wrapped around her little finger.

 

 

"That's funny," Jisoo begins. "Dad hasn't changed at all!"

"Your dad has had it bad for your mom since high school to be honest, we're all pretty much used and disgusted by it by now." Chanyeol supplies and they all laugh before they continue their story once more.

 

 

Sometimes, Jongdae would even cook for the two of them, bringing a lunch box to school instead of paying for their lunch.

Jongdae, quite shockingly, was a great cook. He would make Joonmyun her favorite food and that made Joonmyun really happy. Joonmyun was the eldest and therefore was the one who was always cooking for other people.

It took three months of courting before Joonmyun was convinced that Jongdae would be an alright boyfriend.

The day it became official, was also the day Joonmyun introduced Jongdae to her parents.

It had gone, surprisingly, well. Joonmyun was already talking about Jongdae to her parents and all they needed was to meet him and approve of him.

There wasn't anything really wrong about Jongdae. He was a great boy who respected Joonmyun’s choices and looked like he genuinely loved her. He was just rather annoying at times and egotistical.

 

“Now, Baekhyun, that’s just what you think about him. Jongdae’s been my best friend since middle school!” Chanyeol interjects and Baekhyun sighs.

“Fine, fine.”

 

 

By the time Junior year was ending, Jongdae and Joonmyun were official.

Jongdae had changed drastically. He’d no longer always be joking around and making pranks with his friends. Most of the time, Jongdae would be seen beside Joonmyun, a loose protective arm around her waist. It was the shy stages of their relationship that made them adorable to watch.

Being official made teasing the duo even more fun. They would both sputter and blush whenever their friends asked them about how far they’ve taken things. It was obvious they hadn’t done much.

Joonmyun would often be frustrated because Jongdae wouldn’t even hold her hand. She was beginning to think she would have to start making the move soon. But of course, Jongdae had proven her wrong by slipping his fingers in between hers one afternoon as he walked her home. Every day after that they would be spotted with their hands together. Sometimes they’d slip it under the table during lunch so that it wouldn’t be too obvious. But their friends would always notice.

As their relationship progressed, they also began to feed each other during lunch, making sure to gross the rest of their friends out as they stared at each other lovingly while doing so.

It wasn’t just hand holding or feeding each other during breaks; sometimes they’d even study together. Joonmyun would force Jongdae into the library where they’d answer their homeworks together and study for exams. Those moments would usually be spent with Jongdae staring at Joonmyun or vice versa. If they weren’t studying, they’d sometimes end up joking around.

They never seemed to get tired of spending time with each other. Joonmyun would always be found by Jongdae’s side and if Jongdae or Joonmyun wasn’t at school, their moods would always be down. Even when they reached their Senior year, the amount of affection they showed for each other just seemed to grow.

Sometimes, Jongdae would kiss Joonmyun on the forehead before classes would begin, when the day had yet to begin and there wasn’t much people out in the hallways. Joonmyun would sometimes lean on Jongdae’s shoulder when they sat beside each other during break time. They’d even make sure the teachers made them sit beside each other and pair them up for assignments and projects.

The couple had grown famous during that year. A lot of people began to speculate the possible future for them, especially those that spent the next four years watching their love blossom.

Some said they’d never last, that they would end in high school; some said they’d last forever. When asked what they thought, Joonmyun would look into Jongdae’s eyes and hold his hand. She would smile at the person who asked and say, “Jongdae and I will last for as long as fate permits.”

Jongdae on the other hand would laugh, put his arms around Joonmyun’s shoulder, kiss her temple, and whisper, “Joonmyun and I will last forever.”

Most people would snicker, having expected the answers, but what really killed the doubts was when Jongdae asked Joonmyun to Senior prom.

Jongdae made a big deal of writing Joonmyun a song that described his feelings for her. He’d been working on the song since they got together. All their friends had been in on it and were tasked to give Joonmyun heart shaped notes in between classes. The notes had the lines of the song. Joonmyun knew who it was from but she didn’t expect what it was for.

When the day had ended, the hallways were almost clear and half the class had gone home, Jongdae grabbed his guitar and began to serenade Joonmyun. Joonmyun had caught on that the lyrics of the song were written on the notes and she read them as Jongdae sang along.

When the song had finished, Jongdae held Joonmyun’s hand and whispered, “Will you go to prom with me?”

Joonmyun had enveloped Jongdae in her arms and said yes.

 

 

“Is that them?” Jihye asks pointing to the photo in the yearbook of her mom and dad. Jongdae was wearing a dark gray [suit](http://25.media.tumblr.com/2a3f79d5482e710756f6232c2524b1d5/tumblr_mwt17lTNUe1qhmxnlo1_1280.jpg) and a black polo inside. On his arm was Joonmyun, with her hair in a bun and loose curls framing her face. Her [gown](http://www.prlog.org/11173934-formal-evening-dresses.jpg) was deep purple and made her look like a Greek goddess.

“Yes, that’s them. They won Prom King and Queen.” Baekhyun points to their crown and all three children let out _ooohs_ and _aaahs_

Baekhyun turns the pages of the yearbook and focuses on the portion of the yearbook titled, “Memories”.

“This had been the idea of our Student Council president who was also part of the yearbook committee.” Baekhyun turns the page again. “We’d all been friends since Freshman year and thought it would be a great idea if we did a sort of collage for the last few pages of the book.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol point to different pictures and begin to tell different anecdotes about them.

They reach the last two pages of the book where the prom pictures and graduation pictures were placed and they both point to the picture in the very middle of page on the left.

“This,” Baekhyun begins, “This was the moment every one believed your parents would last forever.”

It was a photo of Jongdae and Joonmyun, in the middle of the dance floor. The crowns on their heads told them the photo was taken during the King and Queen’s dance. The spotlight was shining on the two and most of the crowd was watching them. The couple on the other hand had their own little world. They barely paid anyone any attention as they kissed each other and danced to the music.

“I still remember seeing them.” Chanyeol smiles at the photo. “Baekhyun and I were dancing and then the music had reached it’s chorus and I remembered turning my head and saw them kissing.”

“I still can’t believe Joonmyun let it happen.” Baekhyun laughs. “She’d always said she’d die before she ever kissed Jongdae in public.”

“I guess love makes us all a little careless sometimes.” Chanyeol continues.

Chanyeol pecks Baekhyun on the lips and the children peer closer at the book and laugh and admire the photos on the last pages. The last page had a collage of their graduation photos and the children could see their parents smiling happily with all their friends.

The children place the book back on the coffee table and force Baekhyun and Chanyeol to begin making the dinner. They don’t notice when the page turns to the supposedly blank white page. And they don’t notice the photo pasted in the middle of the page.

It was a photo of Jongdae on his knees once more and a velvet box in his hand. Joonmyun stood in front of him, tears barely seen through the tiny photo and a hand covering her mouth as if to stop herself from crying out.

The top of the page has ‘To the ‘Highschool Sweethearts’’ written on it and all over the page is filled with variations of _”Hope you guys last forever~”_ and _”Congratulations!”_ , all signed by their friends throughout the years.  



End file.
